


光

by xunlu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunlu/pseuds/xunlu
Summary: 第一篇文，粗制滥造





	光

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇文，粗制滥造

“当红偶像陈立农被爆性侵粉丝”  
“陈立农滚出娱乐圈”  
眼泪滴落在手背上，又滑落到地面，混合尘土悄然无声地消失。  
就让我消失吧。

陈立农躲在路边的小巷子里，横躺在冰冷的水泥地上，手腕上一片猩红，身边是夜晚觅食的野猫，眼睛里闪着警惕的光。  
耳朵里突然传来巨大的斗殴声，不远处有一堆人在推推嚷嚷。陈立农苦笑一声，大概今晚有人陪他一起上路了，这样也能不孤独了。陈立农看见一个穿着破旧夹克的男人，在一堆混混中显得不太搭调，不跟着别人骂脏话，也不主动动手，一直面无表情地看着眼前的场景，只是在大哥推自己出去的时候才微微皱了下眉。  
这样像什么混混啊？  
“林彦俊上，我TM养你不是让你做乌龟，吃白饭的，往死里打。”  
那个叫林彦俊的男人咬着下唇，伸出一条腿，下腿倒是凌厉，向地上躺着的那个男人身上踹去。  
陈立农有些眩晕，眼神却意外地和那个男人撞上了。  
很好看的眼睛。可惜了。长在这样一个罪恶之身上。

那些人很快清理了现场，留下了一个半死不活的人。  
陈立农疼得直冒冷汗，却看见林彦俊向自己这个方向走来。  
看见陈立农的脸，林彦俊觉得有些熟悉。这是••••••最近正处于风口浪尖的当红小生吗？这么干净的脸真是不像会做出那种事的人。  
林彦俊本来想装作视而不见，只是陈立农手上的血痕和那种一心求死的表情让他想起了什么。  
林彦俊站在高处，逆着光微低头，陈立农看不清他的脸，只听到一个埋藏着怜悯的冷淡声音：“死了没？”  
陈立农听到这话不禁笑出了声，只是疼痛让他吸了一口凉气。  
“还没呢，你要送我一程吗？”  
“还没有的话，”林彦俊蹲下身子，“跟我回家么？”  
陈立农一愣，他脑海里有过无数种对白，唯独没想过这种发展。  
怎样？想绑架勒索，还是先奸后杀？  
无所谓了。反正这种人生结局总不会比在狱中冤死更狼狈。  
陈立农用最后一丝神志回答出了“好”，就放心地闭上了眼睛。  
林彦俊倒是有点惊讶，皱了皱眉头，这个人这么轻易地相信一个陌生人吗？  
林彦俊才把他抬起来就后悔了，他还以为现在的偶像都是虚报身高的呢。陈立农竟然比他高上许多。  
林彦俊吃力地把陈立农背回家，一只手扣着他的腰，另一只手从口袋里摸出沾满油漆的古铜色钥匙，叹了一口气。

陈立农一觉醒来，发现自己的手已经被包扎得严严实实，不禁咂舌。  
坐在他旁边的林彦俊听到动静起了身，还没等陈立农说话，他就先发制人的开口：“你这口子开得很不到位。切口太小，割的还是静脉，血会很快凝固的。一看就是平日里养尊处优的少爷。”一边讲一边用鄙夷的眼光看着陈立农。  
陈立农没理会他话里的讽刺，反倒开始打量起四周。破旧的沙发，积满灰尘的吊灯和吊扇，贴满小女生贴花纸的冰箱大概是二手的。唯一像样的是客厅里的彩色电视机。像是一排过季夏装里掺进了一件新款羽绒服，格格不入。透过窗户向外看，这大概是上个世纪的居民房了。  
也是，如果能住得起高档洋房，也不用做那些混在黑道里，跨越法律边界的勾当了。陈立农心想。  
“林彦俊，你是干什么的？”  
“都听到我名字了，还装作不知道我干的勾当干嘛？”林彦俊轻飘飘地吐出几个字：“不过是杀人放火罢了。”  
见陈立农呆住了，林彦俊心里一阵唏嘘。现在知道进了贼窝了？晚了。  
林彦俊继续讲道：“今天被打的那个人，是欠了1000万的高利贷还不起了。龙哥他们追不回来钱只能把他往死里打了。我虽然不杀人。但袖手旁观的活。我做的得心应手。”   
“那你为什么进入黑道，”过了很久陈立农才出声，“也欠了钱，然后把自己搭进去了?”  
林彦俊身上突然笼上一层黑气：“没有，你别问了。”  
我是说错了什么吗？随便吧。陈立农闭上眼睛不加理会。  
林彦俊看他这副无所谓的样子，心中一种厌恶之情油然而生，不就是有钱吗？何必这样看不起人。  
“你伤好后就走吧。我这种小地方容不下你这尊大佛。”  
“哦。”  
林彦俊怒气上涌。“你就是这种态度对待救命恩人的吗？”  
“我又没叫你救我，我的计划被你打乱了，我都没计较。”  
“那你重新割！”  
陈立农伸手去解手上的绷带。  
林俊伸手抓住他。“喂，你可别把我家弄脏了。”  
说完林彦俊就后悔了，家里本来就不干净，这借口蹩脚又俗套。既然陈立农一心求死，他又何必阻止。  
陈立农倒是真的停下手。“不想我死就直说。”  
“别自作多情了好么？”林彦俊有点心虚。  
“切。你都救我回来了，我才不相信你想让我死。你就直说吧。你想用救命恩人的身份，要我的什么？钱，还是让我陪你睡一夜？”  
林彦俊好看的眉毛皱了起来。“你这个人的想法怎么这么肮脏？”  
“我都睡过粉丝了，能不脏吗？”陈立农冷冷地说。  
“你没有。”  
“嗯？”陈立农一愣，“你说什么？”  
“我说你没睡粉丝。”  
“你怎么知道？不会是看我长得好看吧！你也太天真了。”  
“我看到你躺在地上时的眼神了。那种神情，我以前见过。”林彦俊整个人突然被一种沉重的悲伤包裹，又在一瞬间恢复冷漠。  
陈立农听了这话，眼泪不争气地掉落。  
出事后，营销号跟风造谣，经纪人只会当做真事去处理，许多粉丝脱粉，林彦俊是第一个愿意相信他的人。  
陈立农难过，嘴巴却还不肯服输：“我可当过演员，别轻易相信我。”  
林彦俊叹了口气，递了几张纸巾，然后开口：“等你伤好之后就走吧。我是一个活在黑暗里的人。你还是离我远点比较好。”  
林彦俊低着头，发现陈立农久久没有出声，就试探性地抬起头，恰好对上陈立农冷静漆黑的瞳孔。  
“谁又不是活在黑暗里呢？既然都不是什么好人••••••林彦俊，你会和男生做爱吗？”  
“林彦俊，我没试过这是什么滋味，但我想，我们可以试试看。”

欲望永远可以蛊惑人心，痛楚和快感交织在一起。

林彦俊被陈立农压倒在床上，两条腿缠上陈立农精瘦的腰，陈立农显然没体验过，略微犹豫的动作暴露了一切，林彦俊笑了笑，“谁能想到被网上这么编排的陈立农还是个处男？”  
陈立农一愣，手下动作残暴起来，扯开林彦俊的衣服，俯下身去。  
一次之后，陈立农显然找到了点经验，熟练地进出，甚至还能从林彦俊嘴里骗到些好听的话。  
两个人并排躺着。  
“技术不错。处男到这个水平可以了。”林彦俊对陈立农笑笑。  
陈立农不堪示弱：“你这是被多少人上过，这么熟练。”  
“不好意思，后面可是第一次。你可是赚了。”林彦俊揉着腰，“年轻人果真体力不错。”

当两个人再次滚上床的时候，林彦俊后悔了。他在做什么？往一个纯白的灵魂上泼墨吗?  
林彦俊赶紧用力推开陈立农，却发现陈立农力气大得惊人。  
“陈立农，快停下来。”林彦俊的生理泪水从眼角滑下，“求求你了，我疼。”  
陈立农听到这话赶紧停下来，林彦俊勉强稳住心神，小声开口：“陈立农，我怕疼。”  
陈立农利索地爬下了床，略微整理了一下就抓起自己口袋里的钱，“我下楼找个店买点套和润滑。彦俊乖，忍一会儿，我马上就回来。”陈立农轻轻吻了一下林彦俊的鬓角，冲出门。  
林彦俊没出声，但陈立农出门的一瞬间，林彦俊就把门反锁上了。他冲进浴室，趴在马桶上吐，眼泪簌簌下落。  
求求你。别和我一起堕落。

过了很久。  
“咚咚咚。”是敲门的声音。  
“林彦俊！林彦俊！”陈立农不断地叫着林彦俊的名字。  
“吵什么吵啊！”隔壁大妈探出头吼了一嗓子。世界陷入寂静。  
林彦俊装作什么都没听到的样子。过了一会儿，窗外却又下起雨来，“噼里啪啦”地打着窗户。  
好烦啊！林彦俊躺在沙发上准备休息，却又辗转反侧起来。  
陈立农身上还有伤呢。  
林彦俊环顾四周，陈立农走得急，外套和手机都落下了。  
窗外越来越黑，雨也越下越大。林彦俊起身，抓起陈立农的外套和手机。  
再怎么讲，这些应该还给他的。  
林彦俊扶额，又找借口。自己这是怎么了？  
林彦俊一打开门，就看见陈立农浑身湿透，手上还在滴着血。  
陈立农其实已经只能堪堪站住。看到林彦俊打开门，松了一口气就腿一软直直倒下。

林彦俊接住陈立农，就被吓了一跳。陈立农的身子已经滚烫了，手上的割痕这次也是精准又熟练地开在了动脉上。割完口子之后，陈立农显然又到雨里淋了一遍。林彦俊气急败坏。这个人至于这么偏激吗？他手忙脚乱地给陈立农上好药，又塞了一只温度计在他嘴里。一看温度，39.6℃。这快要烧傻了吧？  
林彦俊给陈立农掖掖被角，刚想离开就被扯进被子里。  
“唉唉唉，你别瞎动。你这手还伤着。”再让手流血，估计这手就要废了。  
“阿俊。”  
“阿俊？”自己有多少年没听到这个称呼了？林彦俊愣了一下。  
“我就知道你会来找我。”发烧中的陈立农满脸通红，眼睛却无比清亮。  
“你说什么胡话？我才不会找你呢。”  
“你不来找我，我就只能死在你家门口，等你什么时候开门，替我收尸了。”  
“你别瞎讲话行不行？”  
“阿俊。我没地方去了，你别赶我走，好不好？”  
林彦俊看着他期待的眼神，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，却还是不客气地讲道：“你割腕的刀呢？拿来我保管。”  
陈立农把衣服裹紧，转向背对林彦俊的一面。“不给。”  
林彦俊见交流无果，直接上手寻找，却一下子发现了藏在陈立农衣服里的干燥还带有余温的润滑和套。  
这个傻子。自己都淋湿了，这些东西还保护这么好干嘛啊？  
陈立农见林彦俊没做声，以为林彦俊生气了，就小心翼翼地解释：“我怕它冷了湿了你会痛••••••”  
林彦俊心中一紧，翻身压在陈立农身上，“你手上有伤，还是我在上面吧。”

林彦俊压下暗暗的紧张与期待，修长的指尖轻轻挑开陈立农的腰带，慢慢吞吞地将手伸向下面。  
陈立农反倒有些着急起来，拉着林彦俊的手向下，埋怨道：“怎么了？怕了吗？”  
林彦俊听到这话挑了挑眉：“你确定？”手上的动作加快了起来，猛地拽掉陈立农的裤子，察觉到身下的人轻微一颤，嘴角露出一分狡黠笑意，“在我床上说话可是要注意的。”  
陈立农本能的想要远离，一只温热的手掌就从背后圈住自己，“别怕，放松点。”  
不同于床下的冷嘲热讽，床上的林彦俊足够体贴，虽然没和男生做过，但他还是凭借良好的耐力仔细地帮陈立农做好扩张，一边轻轻吻着陈立农，一边小心地观察陈立农的表情，陈立农没疼到，自己反而满头大汗。快要到了的时候，也赶紧抽出来射在陈立农的小腹上。  
陈立农即使发热，神智还是很清楚，他清晰地感觉到林彦俊的隐忍，眼泪又不自觉地顺着眼角滑下。  
林彦俊看到，赶紧停下身下的动作，吻掉陈立农脸上的眼泪，“怎么了？弄疼你了？”  
陈立农摇摇头，林彦俊温柔地笑笑，“那我继续了，疼就咬我。”  
陈立农看着林彦俊头上的汗和皱着的眉头闭上了眼睛。

做完之后，陈立农躺在林彦俊的怀里。林彦俊感受到怀里缩着一团。  
“喂。陈立农。”  
“嗯？”陈立农迷迷糊糊地答应。  
“等你身体好了，我们就在一起吧。”  
长时间的静默。林彦俊低头看怀里的陈立农，却发现陈立农已经闭上了眼睛。  
受了伤，发了热，就不应该让他这么累的。林彦俊有些懊恼。  
只是他的余光瞟到了陈立农微微抖动的睫毛。  
林彦俊张了张嘴想说些什么，只是最终没有开口。

陈立农就这样心安理得的在林彦俊家住下。林彦俊虽然觉得不合适，但是家里多了一个人所带来的温暖让他贪恋，于是也就睁只眼闭只眼地任由陈立农在家里翻箱倒柜，胡作非为。  
两个人也开始习惯没日没夜的接吻做爱，大汗淋漓就从早躺到晚等对方的嘴唇再次贴近。  
然后是无尽的循环。  
他们都明白他们是两个处在深渊里的人。谁也没办法把对方拉上去？于是只能携手下坠。  
有时候林彦俊在晚上也会陪他大哥出门讨债。陈立农就带上口罩出门买些菜和生活用品回来，然后乖乖在家做饭等林彦俊。  
陈立农偶尔也会打开那台电视，在看到有关于自己的消息时，再默不作声地关掉电视。陈立农其实觉得两个人一起在黑暗中坠落，会变得温暖一些。

陈立农躺在沙发上想事情。现在已经是六月了，马上要进盛夏了，八月就快到了呢。  
“砰砰砰”，急促的敲门声。  
林彦俊有钥匙的呀。  
陈立农蹬着拖鞋跑到门口，小心翼翼地把门开了一条缝，只露出眼睛。  
眼前的场面让陈立农一惊，林彦俊满是血的身体映入眼帘。旁边扶着他的是帮里的二把手。陈立农见过。  
“你是林彦俊对象？”  
陈立农愣了一下，回答道：“嗯。”  
“他只是皮肉伤，昏迷了，没什么大问题。但大哥说了，下次再这样命可能就没了。”  
陈立农把林彦俊轻轻地抱到沙发上，帮他处理伤口。陈立农毕竟没干过这种事情。他轻手轻脚，慎重到满头大汗，却还是把林彦俊弄疼了。  
“陈立农？我已经到家了吗？没吓到你吧。”  
“你怎么回事？”  
“就是打架受伤了。”  
“你骗人。刚刚送你回来的那个人都讲了。你为什么被大哥打了？你干嘛了？”  
林彦俊闭上眼睛。“他怎么什么都讲？”  
“你好好解释一下吧。”  
林彦俊嘴唇抿成一条缝。沉默了一会儿，他小声讲：“我不要在那里混下去了。”我想和你好好在一起。  
“陈立农，你记不记得我说过我见过你想自杀时的眼神？”  
“我上一次看到，是我父母自杀的时候。”  
陈立农一直陷在林彦俊的话里，脑海里是他冰冷的声音。  
我父母都是普通公务员。家里本来也算是和乐美满的。  
但是，我八岁那年被查出一种重症。倒不是治不好。只是需要的医药费太多了。  
我父母为了救我，问龙哥借了高利贷。可是高利贷利滚利。巨大的债务把我们家压垮了。  
龙哥一向选择周六来我们家讨债。那个周六，我父母一脸微笑地赶我出去玩儿。我好像看到了他们眼睛里的泪水，却因为怕耽搁时间，赶紧溜出了门。  
等我回家的时候，他们都已经不省人事了。那种绝望而又解脱的神情，我一辈子也忘不掉。  
后来龙哥把我带走了。虽然不说锦衣玉食。但衣食无忧他给我了。我也不懂龙哥对于我来说，算是救命恩人，还是杀亲之仇。我不想再活在这样的世界里了。  
“林彦俊，你干嘛不逃呢？”  
“我逃不掉。我跑到哪都会被抓起来的。我这一辈子也就只能这样了。你懂吗？”

林彦俊也不记得陈立农在自己家里呆了多久，只是发现陈立农从来没有在他面前接过电话。所以当陈立农推开自己，跑开接电话的时候，林彦俊感到了一种隐隐的担忧。  
“谁啊？”  
“没谁。”  
“那继续吗？”  
“好。”  
在电话结束后的几天内，陈立农都积极主动地索取，憋着眼泪不喊疼，也不喊慢点。只是一个劲的小声呢喃：“哥哥，我没事。哥哥爽就好了。”林彦俊想要的姿势陈立农也不害羞地主动配合。  
再迟钝的人也不可能没意识到什么，更何况林彦俊这样敏感的人。  
林彦俊纠结再三，还是选择在陈立农洗澡的时候打开他的手机。  
“1003。”“密码错误。”“0406。”“密码错误。”  
还剩一次机会了。林彦俊心存侥幸地输入了自己的生日。  
手机反倒解锁了。林彦俊打开消息。看到最上面一个对话框的时候，他的心一下子凉了半截。  
上一条是半个月前。“官司赢了，你没罪。那个粉丝还是处。那天晚上你喝醉了，但没干嘛，她本来是为了庭外和解，拿一笔钱的。她没想到我们会走这条路。”  
下一条是三天前他受伤回来的那个晚上。  
“我知道了，我会复出。”  
大概就是那个晚上自己讲的话改变了陈立农的吧。陈立农应该怕了。自己身上的过往太沉重了，连他自己都被压得透不过气。更何况陈立农呢？  
其实可能也不是。陈立农也许从来就没想留下来过。  
既然迟早要走，那么用他的生日做密码又有什么意思呢？  
林彦俊不禁笑了笑。又有谁说这个数字是他的生日呢？不过是巧合罢了。  
林彦俊放回手机。装作什么都没有看过的样子。

终于。  
“林彦俊啊，我觉得我们不能再这样下去了。”陈立农顿了一下，还是选择说出了口。  
林彦俊微微一笑，所以这一天还是到了啊。“你要走了，对不对？”  
“嗯。对不起。”  
“你有什么好对不起的？你以后要好好的啊。”  
陈立农沉默了很久，艰难地开口：“我们再做一次好不好？让我再抱你一次。”  
林彦俊笑得天衣无缝，像画上浓妆的小丑。“我可没有打分手炮的习惯呢。更何况我们都没有在一起，不过各取所需罢了。哪来的分手炮？”  
陈立农的心被揪在一起。“阿俊，你明知道我不是这个意思。”  
“你别叫我阿俊，你不配！你不是这个意思，是什么意思啊？那天我说我们在一起。你没有回答我。你其实是醒着的吧！”  
陈立农没吱声。林彦俊讲的是实话。那天他是很累，但他的确还没睡着，也听到了林彦俊的话。他其实没想着拒绝。只是他想，这段感情毕竟由他挑起。怎么也得自己主动吧。他本来想等林彦俊生日，跟他表白的。所以，他甚至把林彦俊家翻得乱七八糟，就为了找到他的身份证，看他的生日是什么时候。  
陈立农想说些什么，却被林彦俊出声打断。  
“你没什么话好讲了吧？现在你可以回到你正常的轨道上生活，当然可以翻脸不认人。你说你没地方去了，让我把你留下来。现在你有地方呆了，可以走了。”  
林彦俊深吸了一口气。  
“陈立农，你走吧。”  
“我放过你，你也放过我。”

陈立农咬着嘴唇，从房间里找出整理好的行李。站在林彦俊身后。  
“林彦俊，我走了。”  
你留我一下，好不好？你看我一下，我就留下来不走了。  
“林彦俊我真的不是那个意思，你以后会懂的。”  
我不是想抛弃你。我是为了你啊。  
“林彦俊，如果你不想这样下去了，你就去当兵吧。”  
林彦俊别怪我。我想让你站在光下呀。  
“林彦俊。你会••••••？算了。”  
你会想我吗？  
回答陈立农的只有房间里的破旧挂钟发出的“咔哒”声。  
林彦俊没回头，陈立农也没有。

陈立农走后，其实林彦俊的生活也没什么大变化，只是又慢慢习惯一个人走孤独的轨道，像原来一样。  
除了陈立农复出那天，林彦俊没忍住地打开了电视。  
看着男孩子感谢一直相信他并守在他身后的人，甚至眼睛里泛出了泪花。林彦俊无奈地笑笑，心却狠狠抽了一下。他承认，他还是没放得下陈立农。  
听到陈立农说“谢谢你们一直相信我”，林彦俊还是不免去想这里面会不会包括自己？  
怎么可能放下呢？陈立农一直值得被爱。  
虽然他放弃了自己。  
林彦俊看着家里乱七八糟的外卖盒，想起原来陈立农在的时候，自己还能在外出回来后吃到热腾腾的饭菜，现在长时间忽视的胃病又要犯了。  
林彦俊叹口气，忍着隐隐作痛的胃，看着外面天逐渐暗下来，换上黑色T恤出了门。  
“怎么这么慢慢吞吞的，今天的单子要是成了，可不小呢，上点心。”老二看林彦俊心不在焉的样子，赶紧提醒他。老二也算是帮里的老人了，也是看着林彦俊从小长大的，把他当自己孩子看。要知道龙哥对上次林彦俊要离开的事还心存芥蒂。林彦俊被原谅一次不代表能有第二次，龙哥坐这把交椅十多年不是靠的运气，不忠诚的人就没哪个有好下场，林彦俊该要好好做事了。  
龙哥带着他们到了一个破屋前，里面是一对母子低低的说话声和偶尔夹杂的咳嗽声，听的林彦俊青筋一跳，这是••••••  
“这家父亲在外面打工出了事，老板塞了点微薄的抚恤金就打发了他们母子，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，儿子又得了肺病。我们借了点钱，本来也没指望赚的，偶尔做点善事，没想到这么点钱他们都给不起，完了现在利滚利他们彻底还不起了。”老二悄悄附在林彦俊耳边给他补课。  
林彦俊听后抿了抿嘴，轻嗯了一声表示知道了。原来是这样吗？  
龙哥摆了摆手，后面一个瘦男人连忙清清嗓子，上前敲门：“龙哥来了，大姐给开个门。”  
门里说话声停住了，过了一会儿门“吱嘎”开了，一个头发斑白的女人低着头给他们让路：“龙哥进来坐吧，”又转头对躺在床上的儿子说：“儿子你先睡会儿吧。”男孩子垂下眼睑乖巧地应着。  
女人见儿子躺下，苦笑笑：“龙哥，这钱您看看能不能再••••••”  
“没什么好商量的，我已经给了你多少时间了，这钱你要还不起••••••这代价我一开始就告诉过你的。”龙哥懒懒地坐在勉强能称得上沙发的东西上，一副稳操胜券的样子。  
女人低着头，扑通一声对着龙哥跪下，刺着林彦俊的眼睛，“我随您处置，但拜托放过我儿子。”女人声音不大，却又带着决绝。  
躺在床上的男孩子突然勉勉强强地开口：“妈，您别这样，您已经为我做得够多的了，这一辈子换不清，儿子下辈子再还。”  
龙哥冷眼看着，“苦情剧演的差不多得了，我可没这个工夫看你们。赶紧的，还钱还是偿命。路就在这儿了，你们自己选吧。”  
女人红着眼眶，微微颤抖：“求您，让我儿子活下去。”就在女人站起身要跟他们走的时候，突然一只手伸出来拉住了她。  
“龙哥，她欠了多少钱，我替她还了，您放她一马。”林彦俊毫无波澜的声音响起。  
“你小子这个吃里扒外的东西，我在乎的是这点钱吗？欠债还钱，天经地义。”龙哥对着面前的林彦俊：“哎，你小子上次说要离开这儿，我当你开了个玩笑。这次你又拦着，你这是弃暗投明，帮着条子做事了是吧？你让开，不然我连你一起除掉。”  
老二赶紧往回拉林彦俊：“别闹，你没看大哥办正经事呢么？”  
林彦俊甩开他的手，低着头：“我没闹，我帮她还钱，您放了她。”  
“你有什么屁钱？你的钱还不是我给你的！”龙哥面色沉了下来，“我看你今天是打定主意拦着我了是吧，那可别怪我不客气了。”  
“给我一起上。”

林彦俊满身是血，脚一软差点滑倒在地，他努力支撑着自己，龙哥看着摇摇欲坠的他，轻叹了一口气，“停。”  
龙哥走到林彦俊面前，凑在他耳边：“小畜生，你大了，我是留不住你了，做我们这行的心不能软，今天，我就为你破这唯一的一次例吧。从今往后，别出现了，别怪我这个大哥以后对你不客气。”龙哥转头对着大伙吼道：“这小子我估计也活不了多久了！这女人的命我就当这小子帮忙还了。兄弟们撤！”  
林彦俊看向龙哥，笑了一下，直直倒地。

陈立农看着时间，有点迟，但还好赶上了林彦俊生日。他跟经纪人磨了整整一个月，用自己再次失踪威胁经纪人，才换来和林彦俊维持地下恋情的机会。  
车子慢慢驶近，陈立农拎着蛋糕，小心翼翼走到林彦俊家门前叩门。  
没人应答。  
陈立农一惊。这个点，天都黑了，阿俊怎么不在家？和龙哥出去了？陈立农把蛋糕盒子抱在怀里，耐心地等着。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，突然一阵脚步声传来。  
阿俊回来了！陈立农晃了晃脑袋，扭头一看，是隔壁的邻居。  
邻居打开门，又疑惑地看了看他，见陈立农垂头丧气的样子，还是不忍心开了口：“小伙子，你等这家主人哪。”  
陈立农点了点头：“您认识他？”  
“那你别等了，这房子半个月前就清空了。”然后“嘭”的一声把门带上了。  
陈立农愣在原地，阿俊他••••••走了吗？  
陈立农看着指针指向十二又偏向一，这可是自己亲手做的蛋糕呢，阿俊吃不到了。  
林彦俊的生日自己还是错过了。

“林彦俊啊，快来，今天有电视看，一周只有一次啊，抓紧机会坐前排。”范丞丞向林彦俊挥挥手。  
“电视有什么好看的，你自己看去。”林彦俊翻了个白眼。  
“你陪陪我，其他人太严肃了，我要看娱乐节目，你等会儿得帮我。”  
“你说你当兵来的还是看电视来的？”  
“要不是我妈想让我来这儿锻炼锻炼，我现在正翘着腿吃大餐呢。”范丞丞“哼”了一声。  
“得了，你好好看电视吧你。”林彦俊紧盯电视。  
范丞丞见他不再做声，也撇撇嘴看向电视。

“据可靠消息，当红小生陈立农已有圈外男友，”电视里的女主持人激情四射地报道，林彦俊一怔，拽拽范丞丞的袖子，“我去趟厕所，尿急。”  
“我去，这么劲爆的消息你去厕所，等等等等，这条看完。”范丞丞扯着林彦俊坐下，“坐下来，你别挡着后面的人。”  
“接下来，我们把镜头交给主角陈立农。”女主持人微笑，镜头一转，是林彦俊心心念念的那张脸。  
“大家好，我是陈立农。今天我来这个节目呢，主要是想找一个人。”  
“他叫林彦俊。”  
“是我的爱人。”  
“但我把他弄丢了。”  
陈立农的声音一下一下敲击着林彦俊的心。  
“阿俊，我不是想要离开你，我只是想要变成你的光。在我脆弱的时候，是你选择相信我。我只是想，如果我回娱乐圈，就能更好地保护你了，可我忘了，我的阿俊是可以和我并肩作战的人啊。我错了，你可不可以回到我身边啊。你如果看到，我相信你一定会看到，记得回来，你的生日我还等着帮你过呢。”  
“是我的错，其实，你才是我的光。”


End file.
